<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlights by astrooohaa (astroscupcake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409557">Starlights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa'>astrooohaa (astroscupcake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarDrops [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Nightclub AU, Non Idol AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sanha! How come you’re here, today?” Jinwoo said and Minhyuk flicked his head to see the person who sat two seats far from him.</p>
<p>Minhyuk’s breath hitched. The boy was tall, had blonde hair and soft features. Doe-like eyes and cute lips. He probably could get away with anything if he’d pout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarDrops [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this wrote itself. mostly.</p>
<p>I was supposed to post this but the the previous Myungjin one had taken over me </p>
<p>And well a little bump here and there and yay, new fic</p>
<p>again, shoutout to user astrosfaerydae on here for always helping me , I appreciate it a lot more than you’ll ever know </p>
<p>I hope y’all will enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyuk thought he kept himself sober enough whenever his friends would drag him off to bars and clubs. While their drunk asses were busy screwing others' asses or getting theirs screwed, Minhyuk would be the sane one, the outcast, sitting alone sipping his drink watching all the events of the lively place.</p>
<p>
  <span>They visited one club often, often enough for him to call one of the bartenders his brother. Starlights was its name, Park Jinwoo, a bartender nice enough to keep Minhyuk company after observing him alone the first few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk knew well enough that one of his closest friends, Myungjun, had his eyes on the short bartender. Minhyuk wouldn’t blame him, Jinwoo was shorter than Minhyuk, than Myungjun too, he supposed. But the man with bleached hair radiated an attractive aura with mesmerizing brown eyes, a sharp jawline and well-built physique. In short, he was hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk didn’t know why Myungjun did nothing more than get drinks from Jinwoo instead of doing what he actually wanted. He could see Jinwoo’s lingering gaze on the red-haired man too. Myungjun could get a guy or girl in his charms within minutes, so what was different? And Jinwoo would probably oblige in a second if Myungjun's dark gazes were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also new to see Myungjun flustered with any words exchanged and Jinwoo would always seethe with jealousy when Myungjun would walk out looking absolutely fucked from upstairs from one of the rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just grab him into a room, he’d love it if it was you.” Minhyuk said, one night to Jinwoo, tired from the pair dancing around each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo didn’t respond but his ears were red as he looked at Minhyuk as if he had swallowed a wine glass. Minhyuk only sighed, going back to drinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other bartender, Lee Dongmin, from across them laughed, shaking his head. Jinwoo glared, “You are the last person to have a reaction on this when you’re always staring at that Moon boy.” Dongmin shut up immediately, looking around if the said man was anywhere near to hear them. They were talking about Moonbin, Minhyuk’s other best friend, who was well far enough, making out with a random girl in a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin was used to the sight but he still had a frown for a millisecond. “He’s not wrong, hyung. You should try getting Bin-hyung before he’s dragged off by someone else.” Dongmin didn’t respond, similar to Jinwoo. Minhyuk really didn’t get it. Dongmin was the epitome of beauty, he could get anyone with just a wink. Minhyuk sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really get why you two don’t have the balls to ask them out, they’re clearly whipped for you too.” Minhyuk stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know about Bin but Myungjun-hyung is whipped, you two are dancing around each other, and I think even the regulars know that.” Dongmin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo scoffed. What went in his mind was truly a mystery. He said nothing, engaging himself in cleaning one of the glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanha! How come you’re here, today?” Jinwoo said and Minhyuk flicked his head to see the person who sat two seats far from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s breath hitched. The boy was tall, had blonde hair and soft features. Doe-like eyes and cute lips. He probably could get away with anything if he’d pout. His skin looked squishy, Minhyuk wanted to poke his cheeks. Sanha was conversing with Jinwoo and Dongmin but Minhyuk couldn’t comprehend the words; his focus was on how good the voice sounded. It was babyish but with subtle maturity in it at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-hyuk, Minhyuk.” Jinwoo’s voice brought him out of his trance as he looked up at him confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinwoo had a sly smirk on his face that wore off as quickly as it had come on. “San, this loner here is Minhyuk, keep him company, Dongmin and I have work. Hyuk, that’s Sanha.” And off he dragged Dongmin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s eyes met Sanha’s doe-like ones. He saw them widening slightly and they stared at each other for a while before looking away flustered. Sanha was cute and hot at the same time and it just wasn’t fair to Minhyuk’s palpitating heart. Sanha’s duality was a killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t speak much at first, just a lot of staring and blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, Sanha would often be found at the club at a different time than before, beside Minhyuk. There were few words exchanged but it felt like much more. They were soon talking a lot; inseparable friends, Myungjun had termed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk learned that Sanha came to the club often as well, he was mostly on the floor with his friends or dragged off to some room. Minhyuk was envious but reminded himself he had known Sanha only for a while, he had no say in what Sanha did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it so happened that they were at the bar another night, Sanha was supposed to show up. And he did enter the club, he probably didn’t see Minhyuk because he fell into a talk with someone and they disappeared. Minhyuk was fuming with jealousy. He didn’t understand why, but he was probably getting closer to Sanha more than it was good for his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuk, where’s that cute boy you always talk to?” Bin’s voice broke his burning gaze on the glass he held. Bin turned to Dongmin, “Hey, Min, can I have one of those orange drinks you made me the other day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmin nodded, giving a small smile. He paused looking at Minhyuk and sighed, “You know how he is.” It was said softly and Minhyuk did know, he knew but he still couldn’t help but have anger fueling inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bin looked confused as he slipped into the seat beside him. Minhyuk waved him off, it wouldn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if you’re blindly oblivious or just trying to avoid something more than a hookup.” Minhyuk said to Bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Bin’s head tilted. Minhyuk pointed to Dongmin who had come to give the drink. Bin’s expression went into a frown for a second before going back to a smile and thanking Dongmin, avoiding to answer Minhyuk altogether and running off somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“San, weren’t you upstairs?” Dongmin asked, Minhyuk turned and saw the man approaching the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a sheepish smile on his face, “It didn’t click.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past few people.” Dongmin poured a drink for him as he sat beside Minhyuk. Minhyuk seemed surprised but kept looking at his glass as he heard the soft ‘hush’ Sanha sent to Dongmin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanha seemed fidgety and restless for some reason, even stiff. They quietly continued to drink, Sanha seemed to loosen up after a few drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuk.” Sanha slowly said and Minhyuk turned to face him, lost in admiration of his features. Sanha didn’t continue, his gaze on Minhyuk remained as well. Minhyuk could see something like determination on his face, which was replaced by slight hesitation. Sanha bit his lip, Minhyuk felt attacked at that simple gesture. Sanha looked away for a second before wrapping his slender fingers around Minhyuk’s wrist, getting up and dragging Minhyuk upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk paid no mind to the cackling of the two bartenders behind them, he’d survive their teasing. They had no room to talk anyway, Jinwoo was caught in the bathroom on his break with Myungjun pushed against the wall making out as if they were the only ones in the club. But as for Dongmin he still gets caught staring at moonbin like a little lost puppy, even after all this time he was mortified at the thought of making the first move. He paid no mind to Bin’s smirk in his peripheral either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could focus on was how Sanha hurriedly dragged him off to a room, shutting the door and pinning Minhyuk against it, his face centimetres away. Minhyuk’s eyes were taking in all the features from up close and then they lingered on Sanha’s lips, flickering back to his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were drunk, but not enough for this to be just out of drunkenness. That excited Minhyuk; Sanha was doing this because he wanted it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Sanha’s voice came out in a whisper, breath fanning on Minhyuk’s lips. It was dizzying, the intimacy of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick nod and their lips crashed, Minhyuk’s heart bursting in eagerness. He found himself pushing Sanha back, falling on top of him on the bed. Their lips disconnected for air only to reconnect back, hands all over each other. His mind was fuzzy, the only comprehensible thing was Sanha, all of Sanha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, after the heated session, when they were lying beside each other, Sanha’s head was snuggled on Minhyuk’s bare shoulder. Sanha hummed sleepily, drawing circles on Minhyuk’s torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk piped up, his voice small, “Would you go on a date with me?” Minhyuk’s hand was caressing the younger’s hair. Sanha’s hand paused abruptly, Minhyuk was starting to think he asked the wrong thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanha seemed hesitant to answer, opening and closing his mouth a lot; Minhyuk could feel the movement on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s head went in panic mode, “Wait, sorry. I was too forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause, really long. Minhyuk thought Sanha had fallen asleep, until he heard the almost inaudible sentence from the younger, “Yeah, I’d like to try.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp </p>
<p>i hope you liked it </p>
<p>hmu @/astrooohaa_ on twt, let’s fan over Astro and become friends, I promise I don’t bite (I scratch , I’m a kitty :3)</p>
<p>thank you so much for reading !! <br/>stay safe , love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>